Lost In Your Ways
by Miyu6
Summary: Tsukasa and Subaru hold a special relationship. But what happens when something gets in their way?
1. Faithful Friend

Lost In Your Ways

Chapter 1-Faithful Friend

Subaru wandered aimlessly through the woods searching for Tsukasa.

//Where could he be?// she thought.

//I…must find him.//

She ripped her dress in several places and the scratches went through and pierced her skin. She continued to search. Not thinking about the pains in her legs and arms. Nor about how much she was bleeding She had sent out a call for him earlier that morning and hadn't heard from him.

//Something's wrong.//

~*~

Tsukasa sat next to Aura in her bed.

//What's wrong with me? Do I really…can I…can I _love_ Subaru?// he thought hopelessly looking for answers.

"You're looking for answers in the wrong place." Said the female voice who was seemingly always with him.

"W-what do you mean?" Tsukasa asked the disembodied voice.

"I mean, you don't need Subaru. You have the three of us. What more do you need?" she asked.

Tsukasa sighed.

~*~

Subaru had to take a rest. She changed servers to Carmina Gadalica and found a nice place to rest and thing solitarily.

//I wish Tsukasa were here with me.// she said as she looked at the stars.

"They're beautiful. But they're even more beautiful when I'm looking at them with you." Said a voice that Subaru instantly recognized as Tsukasa's coming from behind her.

Subaru turned around and smiled. Tsukasa sat next to her and she leaned into him.

"I always enjoy meeting you in these places." She whispered quietly.

"Me too." He agreed.

"What happened to you?" he asked a bit concerned.

"I-I couldn't find you so I went looking." She admitted.

Tsukasa sighed.

"I wouldn't leave you alone. You know that. You wouldn't ever leave me would you?" he asked.

Subaru shook her head and grasped his hand. 

"No."

They continued to look at the stars.

~I really enjoy this show and I was listening to my .hack//sign soundtrack that I just bought. I guess you could say that was my inspiration. Review and tell me what you think.~ Miyu ~


	2. Quick Author's Note and Disclaimer

Author's notes and Disclaimer

I haven't seen the entire series but I wanted to write the fanfic anyways. If there is something that you think I should fix, e-mail me separately and tell me please. I just write from what I know and this is supposed to be in the middle of the series. Sorry for the confusion. I appreciate input from readers very much and I love to make my stories better. Thank you ^.~

---Miyu

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack//sign and frankly I haven't even seen all the episodes as you've probably read from the above paragraph. Thank you very much for pointing that out. *smiles and bows*


	3. Confused

Lost In Your Ways

Chapter 2-Confused

Subaru looked at Tsukasa with a troubled look on her face.

"Tell me Tsukasa. With all that has happened in 'The World' can you remember if you are a male or female yet?" she asked kindly. Afraid of the answer.

Tsukasa shook his head.

"I really don't know." He admitted painfully.

"I'd like to know." He repeated, messing in the dirt with his other hand.

Subaru tightened her grip on his hand.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you with such a question."

~*~

Bear had called Mimiru to meet him. He wanted to ask her about something.

Mimiru appeared right where Bear was standing. He smiled.

"What's up _old man_?" Mimiru toyed.

"I was wondering. When was the last time you saw Tsukasa?" he asked.

Mimiru tilted her head.

"I think…I think it was yesterday, around dinner time. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Bear said.

Mimiru was confused as always.

"Are you hiding something?" she asked.

Bear turned around and started walking.

"You told me you didn't want me to ruin your surprise."

Mimiru smiled.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Silly me. Hey! Where are you going?" she asked.

"Let me guess…B.T?"

Bear shook his head and disappeared.

//How come I'm always the one that gets called then the person leaves and I'm all alone? What a drag.// Mimiru thought.

//Sorta reminds me of Tsukasa.//

BONUS

(a/n: These are the lyrics for the theme song for .hack//sign. If you listen carefully, it's just a bunch of Japanese ladies trying to speak English so it really sounds Japanese. It's not. Listen VERY carefully to the words. By the way, I don't own the song. It's performed by "See-saw" or at least that's what it says on my soundtrack.)

Obsession (mix)

How come I must know

Where obsession needs to go?

How come I must know

The direction of relieving

Deep in the night

far off the light 

missing my headache

Visions of light

sweeter delight

kissin' my loveache

How come I must know

the direction of relieving?

Visions of light

sweeter delight

kissin' my loveache

Visions of light

sweeter delight

kissin' my loveache

How come I must know

Where obsession needs to go?

How come I must know

Where the passion hides it's feelings?

How come I must know

Where obsession needs to go?

How come I must know

The direction of relieving?

~I hope you liked it. Oh, and that's the TV version. There is another version but you'll probably only find it on the CD. Enjoy! ^.~ Miyu~


End file.
